Bride in the Balloon
by figureskater1995
Summary: small section i wrote, based on when chase drowned in the episode "bride in the balloon"


**Rescue Special ops: Bride in the Balloon**

**Hey Guys, here's another small bit based on season 1 episode 11 "bride in the balloon" I know it's another hurt chase fic… I love chase :p and I'm a sucker for hurt chase. **

**Xx hope its okay.**

**The Rescue special ops team was driving towards the lake, fearing the worst for Candice after the hot air balloon caught alight and exploded. With debris landing in the water both Jordan and Chase suited up in their wet suits and got their oxygen tanks on.**

"**Candice!" Adam yelled limping from the car , looking into the water at the remainder of the balloon fearing for the life of his bride to be. Lachie and Heidi ran over to get Adam to sit down before he did himself another injury.**

"**Rescue base to rescue 1, what happened?"**

"**Balloon went up in flames, came down in the water. Chase and Jordan are going in now."**

**Jordan and chase had been in the water looking around for a few minutes before resurfacing.**

"**Jordan, chase. Anything?" dean asked**

"**Nothing yet, we'll keep looking." Chase said before they both went back under.**

**Dean standing on the bank looking into the water, seeing bubbles rising to the surface soon followed by Jordan.**

"**Jordan, what's going on?"**

"**Chase! I've lost chase!" Jordan said before submerging to search for his mate.**

"**What do you mean you've lost him?" dean said concerned. Lachie heard Jordan's call and ran over to dean. "Lara grabs the tanks, Heidi 100% oxygen ready. Something's not right."**

**Worried about their brother's life, standing on the bank both lachie and dean were feeling helpless. " come on chase, whats going on…"**

**Both lara and Heidi were setting up the tanks and O2 on the shore.**

**Jordan resurfaced with a limp chase in arms. Seeing the state of his baby brother Dean sprung into action with fear and adrenaline running through his veins, he ran down into the water. "lachie!" dean called**

**lachie ran down to the edge to help carry chase's body onto dry ground.**

"**Heidi, oxygen on stand-by." Dean called as they laid chase down. "on his side." Dean said as they turned chase into the recovery position.**

**Rolling his brother onto his back dean checked his breathing. "he's not breathing. Commencing CPR." Dean said, fear evident in his voice.**

**Pulling chase's wetsuit down to reveal his bare chest lara towel dried his chest as dean did mouth-to-mouth. Heidi ran to get the defibrillator as lachie began chest compressions.**

"**come on chase, breath!" **

**With no response to CPR from chase the defibrillator was attached to his chest whilst dean and lachie continued doing CPR. **

"**charging." Heidi called. Hoping chase would be okay.**

"**clear!"**

**Dean and lachie stepped back and dean watched in horror as his baby brothers body snapped up as the electricity charged through his body.**

"**no response." lachie and dean started CPR again.**

"**charging to 260!"**

"**clear!"**

**Once again they all stepped back. **

"**please chase!" **

"**chase, don't give up" lachie begged**

"**No Response" Heidi said, looking up at dean with glassy eyes**

" **go again." Lachie ordered **

"**charging to 360" **

"**clear!" everyone stood back and watched as Heidi pushed the button, sending a shock through chases body. **

**They were all standing there looking at chase, hoping he would respond.**

**They all relaced a breath they didn't realise they were holding when chase's eyes flew open, coughing up water.**

"**chase!, roll him on the side!" lachie said**

"**your alright chase, your alright" dean said rubbing chase's back as he continued to cough up water. **

"**your okay, just breath" , lara placed an oxygen mask over his face to help him breath.**

"**can you hear us?" lachie asked kneeing by his brothers head.**

**Chase nodded his head.**

"**what happened?" dean asked **

**Chase reached his arm up and lifted the O2 mask from his face, "no air." He said coughing again. Dean imedietly looked at jordan.**

" **I filled the tanks!" **

"**are you sure you didn't fill them while someone was running a vehicle or testing a generator?"**

"**course not!" jordan said**

"**doesn't matter now, no one is going back in. the other tanks could be contaminated." Dean said.**

"**rescue 1 to rescue base"**

"**go ahead dean"**

"**can you check the time sheets and look what was going on while jordan was filling the oxygen tanks. And get onto police divers to come search the water, we cant go back in." **

"**sure, but why whats wrong?" vince asked **

"**chase drowned. Took 3 goes on the defib to get him back. He said there was no air" dean told his boss**

"**shit. Is he okay! Ill check the tanks now." Vince said before informing michelle and going to check the timesheets and the remaining tanks at base.**

**Back on the shore lachie was sitting with chase keeping him warm with a blanket until they were packed up and ready to take chase to the ambulance to take him to hospital. Dean, Lara, Jordan and Heidi were packing up the gear. Jordan and Heidi took Adam and his car back to where the wedding was being held. **

"**Chase, lachie. Were ready to go." Dean said **

**Lachie helped chase stand up and they slowly walked to the patrol and they both got into the backseats. Dean drove them back to where the wedding was. On the way back every few minutes dean would check into the back seat and check on chase.**

**About 10 minutes away from the wedding venue chase suddenly started coughing and wheezing.**

"**Chase, what's wrong?" lachie asked alarmed **

"**c…cant… brea..athhe" chase gasped out between coughs. Lachie pulled a stethoscope out from the kit and held it to chase's chest.**

"**lachie what's wrong?" dean asked as they pulled the car over, lara and dean jumped out of the car and ran around to help lachie get chase of the vehicle and lay him flat on the ground.**

"**chase cant breath, his chest is rattling, sound like water in the lungs. I think he's dry drowning." Lachie told his older brother**

**Chase was struggling to breath, he was panicking and was pale and lips were becoming cyanosed (going blue). "help.." he gasped out.**

"**lara get 100% oxygen" lara got the oxygen and dean placed the mask over chases face. **

"**chase, look at me" lachie said. "chase you need to calm down, take a deep breath"**

**Chase tried to do what lachie was telling him, he took a slow deep breath, he managed a short intake of breath before he wheezed and coughed some more. Chase felt like he was going to pass out.**

"**chase, slow, deep breath. C'mon you can do it." Dean told his little brother.**

**Chase tried again, this time it was easier. "again" he took another breath as lachie rubbed his back. after a few minutes on the oxygen, chase could breathe better.**

**Lara went to the patrol and opened a bag, opening a bottle of pills called "diuretics" she returned to the brothers. "Chase, take this tablet. It will help remove the water in your lungs" She said handing it to him with a small amount of water. He obliged and swallowed the pill. **

"**chase do you think your right to get back to the venue?" lara asked**

**Chase nodded "yeah I'm feeling better now." Lachie and chase got into the backseat, lara in the front and dean drove.**

**Arriving back at the wedding venue there was an ambulance waiting for chase. As soon as the patrol pulled up chase and lachie were loaded into the ambulance and they headed to the RPA.**

**The rest of the rescue team continued the search, finding the bride and bringing her back to the venue to be taken to hospital. Adam was taken to hospital also. The rescue crew packed up and headed back to base, Dean went straight to the RPA to check on chase.**

At the royal prince Alfred hospital lachie was sitting next to his sleeping brother. Chase was required to have several tests, chest x-rays and lung function tests and had blood taken. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV and oxygen.

Dean walked into the room, chase still asleep and lachie rubbing his hand. Lachie looked over to the door and saw his older brother, carefully he stood up and they both walked outside so they didn't disturb chase.

"how is he?" dean asked.

"they said he will be okay, although he may be prone to lung issues in the future. They've taken blood and done x-rays, they came back fine, they drained the fluid from his lungs ." lachie explained

Dean sighed feeling sorry for his baby brother and in relief that he will be okay. "how long do they want to keep him here?"

"at least overnight, if he's still okay in the morning they said he can go home but with supervision for 24 hours"

Dean nodded and they both walked back into the room, sitting on either side of chase's bed in the horrible hospital chairs. About an hour later Lara, Jordan, Vince and Michelle came to see how chase was. Dean stepped outside with them and told them what he knew. They told dean they'd see him tomorrow and keep them updated before they left. Lachie told dean he would stay the night and that he should go home to rest. Dean agreed and went home to sleep.

At around 8pm chase woke up.

Slowly opening his eyes feeling confused, he was panicking as there was something on his face, he raised his hand to remove it.

"chase, you're okay, leave it on." A familiar voice told him, chase turned his head to the side and saw his older brother Lachie.

"hey" chase mumbled through the oxygen mask

"hey yourself, how are you feeling?" lachie asked

"okay I guess, chest hurts."

"yeah, I kind of broke one of your ribs while doing CPR…" lachie said apologetically

"better than being dead." Chase said before yawning.

"go to sleep chase, I'll be here when you wake up."

Chase nodded and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning chase woke at 9am and found lachie snoring in the chair next to his bed.

"lach" chase said "wake up"

"I'm awake" he said yawning. "you okay?"

"I'm fine, can I go home?" chase asked

"I'll get your doctor." He said before leaving the room to find Dr Lees.

He soon returned with the doctor in tow. "morning, how are you feeling today?" Dr Lees asked

"fine, can I leave now?" chase said

"chase, answer the question and honestly" lachie said

"my chest is a bit sore, I'm fine." Chase told them

The doctor looked at chase's charts and the monitors he was hooked up too.

"your heart is good" he noted, "can you sit up please?" lachie came over and helped chase sit up, so the doctor could listen to his lungs. "slight rattle but that's expected. I see no reason why you can't leave. However if you feel worse or anything you must come straight back. Your to stay home for 2 week and rest, no work." The doctor said sternly

"he will doctor, don't worry" lachie said

The doctor left and a nurse came In with discharge papers for them to sign and she unhooked chase from the machines.

"come one chase, let's go home."

**2 weeks later:**

Waking up the stairs to the station house, chase had never been so excited to get back to work. Sitting down at his desk he was greeted by the rest of the team.

"guys gear up, we've got a call out." Vince called.


End file.
